Abilities
Below are the options for abilities in the game. Read each section carefully to determine what kind and how many your character may have. Your character does not need to have an ability, though they may want to look into cybernetics. *If your character has an ability related to time manipulation, make sure they won't be altering anything on the game timeline. *If your character has an ability related to immortality, please refrain from making them older than 100 years. __TOC__ Genetic Mutations Characters in this category may have 1 or 2 abilities. Those with 2 may choose to have them related to one another, or completely unrelated. These abilities result from a biological trigger (puberty, "fight or flight" reflex). They may be the only one in their family with an ability, or their relatives may have abilities completely different from their own. Use our list of links at the bottom of this page to choose an ability or create your own! Please Note! If your character's ability is going to change, warp, or develop (provided they only have 1 at present) over the course of the game, notify the moderators so we can keep track. Ability evolutions may be progressive or regressive, but they should relate to your character's original ability in some way, shape, or form. What this means is, you can't swap a character's ability for something completely unrelated. If you're unsure as to whether the evolution is legit, contact us about it and we'll let you know. We're happy to give suggestions! Bloodlines Characters in this category typically have 3 abilities. Their abilities are connected either by nature (fire, purity, strength) or a concept (phoenix, sprite) of the writer's choice. These characters inherit their abilities via lineage—everyone in their family has the same set of abilities, though it may skip a generation. Examples would include characters based in mythology (dragons, werewolves) or astrology (zodiac signs). To qualify for a bloodline character, you'll need to tell us what your character's ability concept is in addition to describing what their abilities actually are. However, if your concept is too similar to an existing one in the game, we may ask you to revise it. That's not to say we're going to take one vampire and ban the rest, but try to avoid choosing the same 3 abilities (or slight variations thereof) as another character with the same concept. Get creative! Synthetic Abilities Synthetic abilities are gained through an injection of Evolen. These characters have only 1 ability and are not available for play, though they may be utilized as obstacles. NPCs with synthetic abilities are completely devoid of normal human behavior, extremely aggressive, and may attack on sight. Rarely do these characters resemble human beings, as their abilities have mutated them beyond recognition. Combination Abilities Some characters with naturally developed abilities may have injected themselves with Evolen. These characters can have up to 3 abilities, but given the effects of the serum, tend to be mentally unstable. We have a limit of 4 characters to the game for this category. 3 of the 4 slots are currently open. References Superpower Wiki Superhero Database Heroes Wiki Activating Evolution Category:Game Information Category:Abilities